


After the War

by ariya167



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar World Week, Canon Continuation, F/F, Kyoshi Island, Kyoshi Warriors - Freeform, Ty Luki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: For the Avatar World Week prompt 'Ten Years Later'.





	After the War

Soft light filtered through the curtained window, waking Suki from her sleep. She yawned and rolled over, staring into the face of Ty Lee. 

“Good morning,” She murmured, and Ty Lee slowly opened her eyes. 

“Good morning, Suki,” Ty Lee said sleepily. “What time is it?”

“Just a little past dawn, I think,” 

Ty Lee groaned, but threw off the heavy blankets covering them nonetheless and bounded out of bed. Suki followed her, combing a finger through her hair. It had become hopelessly tangled over the night.

Ty Lee grabbed one of the kimonos hanging in their closet, and stripped off her nightclothes. Suki turned away, blushing, and started to comb through her hair with a rough brush. 

When she was done, she turned back and took the second kimono down from it’s hanger. Her armour stood on a stand in the corner of the room, and her arm guards, headband, and fans sat on her desk. 

It didn’t take too long for her to get dressed, and before long, she was applying her makeup in the small mirror on her desk. Her face was completely white when Ty Lee swooped in and planted a red kiss on her cheek. 

“Ty Lee!” She said, trying to stop herself from giggling. Suki wiped the mark off with a handkerchief, before returning the favour. A faint blush showed through her white paint, and she smiled, before grabbing a brush of red pigment to paint her eyes. 

“You ready?” Ty Lee asked a few moments later. Suki looked at herself in the mirror, having transformed from a young woman to an invulnerable Kyoshi Warrior. She adjusted her headband, and pushed her golden fans through her belt. 

“Ready.” She stood up, and took Ty Lee’s hand in hers. They walked out of the small house together and into the open field, where the other Kyoshi Warriors were warming up with stretches. 

Reluctantly, Suki let Ty Lee go and took her place in front of the other Warriors. She pulled her fans from her belt and snapped them open. The early morning sunlight glimmered off the golden metal, and she held them up in a fighting position. 

“Let’s begin!” Suki called, and the other Warriors followed her lead. Briefly, she demonstrated the movement-a block with the right hand before ducking low and forcing her opponent off-balance with her left. After a few more run-throughs, she looked back at the other Warriors. 

Ty Lee’s block was good, but she was overextending on the push. Suki walked over to her, and gently adjusted her posture with gloved hands. 

“You don’t want to extend too far,” She said quietly, “Or your opponent can knock you off balance.” She struck out with her foot, hoping to knock Ty Lee to the ground, but she stepped out of the way and tried the push again. This time, she didn’t overextend, and Suki felt a smile cross her face.

“Good job,” She said, turning back to stand in front of the other girls. For the rest of the morning, she led them through increasingly complicated forms until her face was dotted in sweat. 

“Alright,” Suki clapped her hands, gaining the Warrior’s attention. “Before we go to lunch, find a partner to spar with.” 

The group split off into pairs, and Suki found herself face-to-face with Ty Lee.

“Partners?” She asked, rolling on the balls of her feet. Suki grinned. 

“Of course.” Suki moved back into a fighting stance, and brandished her fans before charging forward. Ty Lee twirled around, close to her unguarded side. Suki let her strike forward, and quickly moved back. Like she suspected, Ty Lee overextended, and was forced into a roll. When she came up, Suki was ready for her, and held a fan to her throat. 

“You got me!” Ty Lee said cheerfully, and Suki narrowed her eyes. She ducked below the fan and flipped backwards. When she landed, she jumped forward again, and managed to get in a quick hit. Suki’s left arm went numb, and she dropped one of her fans. As good of a tactic as it was, Suki hated being chi-blocked. 

Trying to will feeling back into her arm, Suki surged forward, dodging attacks until she broke through Ty Lee’s guard. She closed her fan and slammed the end of it into her ribs. Ty Lee doubled over, wheezing, and Suki offered her a hand. 

“Good job,” She said, before turning to see the other girls. “Lunchtime!” 

 

Suki carried a two plates of komodo chicken dumplings over to the table were Ty Lee was sitting. She had removed her armour, arm guards, and gloves, and untied her sleeves.

“Hi!” Ty Lee said, taking the plate from her hand. “It was fun to spar with you!” 

Suki smiled, looking down at her food. “You too.” 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence while they finished their food. When she was done, Ty Lee flipped upside down into a handstand. 

“I don’t know how you can do that,” Suki laughed. In response, Ty Lee balanced on two fingers, and then one hand, before moving back into a sitting position. 

“Do you want to go down to the market today?” She asked, folding her hands. 

“Sure, but we already picked up supplies for this week. What do you want to get?”

Ty Lee smiled wickedly. “You’ll see.” She stood up, and grabbed their plates, before running off back to the kitchen. Suki smiled at her retreating form, and walked back to the small house they shared. She quickly pulled off her armour and headband and set it down, then grabbed a cloth. Staring in the mirror, she wiped off her makeup and lipstick, and regarded herself. 

“Good enough.” She said, and headed back outside to meet Ty Lee. The acrobat had exchanged her heavy kimono for a cropped green tunic and boots. Her face was scrubbed clean, and her messy braid had been re-tied. Her face broke into a grin when she saw Suki. 

“You ready to go?” She asked, swinging a basket over her shoulder. 

“Of course,” They linked arms, and walked down the path leading through the thick forest that surrounded the Kyoshi Warrior’s village. The market was set up along the shoreline, it’s many colourful vendors and stalls mixing with the salty sea air. Ty Lee led her down a side aisle packed with people buying and selling all kinds of wares from freshly caught fish to silk robes to scrolls from all corners of the world. 

“What are you getting?” Suki asked again, but Ty Lee refused to say. Eventually, they ended up in front of a stall selling trinkets, jewelry, and paintings. 

“Looking to buy?” The vendor asked. She was old, with white hair and wrinkled, faded skin but her hair was wrapped in a variety of colourful scarves and a bright smile rested on her face. 

“Yes, thank you!” Ty Lee responded cheerfully, and started looking through the scrolls. She decided on one made with thick creamy paper, and carefully unrolled it. It was a song-written in dark black ink, next to a drawing of Avatar Kyoshi, her eyes glowing from within. 

“What is this?” Suki asked, quickly reading the title. “The Song of Avatar Kyoshi?”

“It’s the tale of her defeat of Chin the Conqueror and the formation of Kyoshi Island.” The woman said, pointing at smaller drawings. “It’s only fifteen copper pieces.”

“We’ll take it!” Ty Lee said, pulling out a drawstring pouch and finding the money. She rolled the scroll up into a waterproof case, and handed it to Suki. “Here you go!”

Suki stared down at the scroll. “For me? But, Ty Lee, you didn’t have to do that-”

“Shh,” Ty Lee said, placing a finger over her lips. “I got it for you as a present. I know your heritage is important to you, and I saw it last time I was at the market, and I thought it’d be nice.”

Suki smiled. “Thank you,” She said, hugging the other woman. “That was really thoughtful.” 

Ty Lee looked down, blushing. “It’s nothing, really,”

“No, I mean it,” She stepped back, looking at her. “Thank you.” Suki leaned closer, and kissed Ty Lee. They broke apart, smiling. 

“Let’s get back,” Ty Lee said, and took Suki’s hand. 

 

That night, Suki hung her scroll across an empty wall in their home. Ty Lee joined her as she stared at it. 

“It’s lovely,” Suki said, taking Ty Lee’s hand. “Thank you.”

She turned her head and kissed Ty Lee’s cheek. Ty Lee blushed and ducked her head, before kissing Suki back. 

“It’s beautiful,” Ty Lee murmured, moving closer to Suki. “Just like you.” She kissed Suki again, leading her to their bed. 

“I love you,” Suki whispered, slowly lying back on the soft blanket. Ty Lee joined her, kissing her forehead. 

“I love you, too,”


End file.
